Reformed
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Zalty again? I thought I beat this guy already? Oh well, can't hurt to beat him again… but what's with the feminine scent?. Natsu X Ultear.


_Reformed_

 _Zalty again? I thought I beat this guy already? Oh well, can't hurt to beat him again… but what's with the feminine scent?. Natsu X Ultear._

 **AN: I was looking around when I tried to find a Natsu X Ultear direct pairing. Whaddya know!? There are only 14 stories that have Ultear and Natsu as a directly stated pairing. One of which, was one of my stories. So, I decided that we need more Nultear and Naredy stories, so here I am. On with the story!**

Things were getting better in Fairy Tail. After Phantom Lord's attack, the guild was reforming, and their new guild hall was being build. It was a Friday evening, and people were milling around the temporary guild area. Things were still the same, even in this unenclosed area. Mira served drinks, Cana was questionably drunk, not sure if she was actually drunk or just acting the sort, Makarov was drinking, Gildarts was gone, and so forth.

It just so happened that on this evening, Natsu picked up the scent of someone he'd met before. Someone he'd fought before. ' _Zalty?'_ He thought to himself. He waved goodbye to his guild mates before heading off into the direction of the scent. It was towards his home.

 **With Ultear**

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Find the Salamander's home, find out what she could, then report back. Boy was she in for a surprise. She heard footsteps incoming and quickly went into the last disguise she had used. Zalty.

"You can come out of my house now. I know you're there, Zalty." Natsu said as he leaned against his house. Sure enough, the person he was asking for had ended up out of his house. Right next to him, in fact. "What're you doing here? Come for a rematch or something?" He asked in a somewhat amused tone.

"Well, I was only here because I-" before Ultear could finish her sentence, she was met with darkness.

"Shit, why did I punch him!" Natsu asked himself frantically. Before he could berate himself further, the "man" was covered in a white light before revealing the unconscious form of a certain, beautiful dark blue haired time mage.

Natsu was beyond confused, and so he decided to search her for anything that would cause any problems. Nothing bad was found, but when he observed her face, he could see an expression he once had before.

Loneliness.

He could see that this woman was… strange to say the least. ' _Well damn, I can't leave her out here! What do I do?'_ He asked himself. ' _Guess the only thing I can do is bring her in.'_ He picked the woman up, but couldn't help but blush at her beauty. She was different from the other Fairy Tail girls. Sure, he knew she wasn't from Fairy Tail, but her beauty rivaled Erza _and_ Mira.

He marveled at her beauty for a bit more before realizing what he was doing. He quickly got back at the task at hand, and placed her in the bed that he never used. It was just… there. He slept in a hammock so he didn't know why he had it. Though, this would be the first time that he actually slept in it. The reason being that he had to make sure that this woman wouldn't try to run away in the morning, so that he could question her later.

And so, Natsu placed Ultear in the bed and slipped in, himself. His idea was that he would sense her movement due to his dragon slayer abilities, but over night, that plan wouldn't matter.

 **The Next Morning**

Ultear was having a nightmare. Why is this important? It just so happens to pertain to the one that she thought abandoned her years earlier.

"Mom, please come back…" She whispered in her sleep. "Don't leave me here…" Thankfully, Natsu heard her pleas due to his inhuman hearing, and was awake. The first thing he noticed was that their position had changed from when they went to sleep. Instead of Natsu looking the other way, his arm was over the woman, holding her. She was facing him, their faces only inches apart.

Natsu lightly shook her in an attempt to wake her from whatever she was experiencing. "Hey, it's just a dream, alright? Get up. Nothing's going to happen to you." Natsu said to her. Ultear woke from her dream from the light shaking, but the fear of losing her mother was replaced by another fear. A more traumatizing fear.

She was afraid. More afraid than any other time in her life. "W-who are you?" She asked shakily. "The name's Natsu. Sound familiar?" He asked slightly amused, but mostly curious as to why she seemed so afraid. Before he could think of reasons as to why she seemed so afraid, he was met with a very strong hug.

He soon felt wetness on his shirt where the woman was hugging her. ' _Is she crying?'_ He asked himself. "T-thank God it wasn't someone else." She said. Natsu simply raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" He asked. "I-I thought I was r-raped…" She said to him. "When I heard you say your name, I knew right away that you wouldn't do anything of the sort. You're a Fairy Tail mage. One of the best if my research on you is correct. You committing such heinous acts is unheard of and beyond unlikely." She said as she stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Now I only have one question." She said, adopting a serious attitude. "Why am I in bed with you, and why are you holding me so close?" She asked. "Oh, I originally planned to pretty much interrogate you in the morning. I slept here so that I could feel if you got out of bed if you tried to escape." He said. "And what might you interrogate me on, and what would you do if I refused to answer?" She asked. "Oh, well I would just bring you to the nearest Rune Knight outpost and have them slap on some of those magic handcuff thingies. As for what I would question you on, it's pretty simple. Why were you in my house?" He asked.

"Well," Ultear started as she saw that just telling him was better than being sent off to jail for the rest of her life. "I was sent here to get some information on you. Seems like that didn't work." She said sheepishly. "And what should I do with you now? I'm not just gonna let you waltz out of here and make life dangerous for my friends you know." Natsu stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" She said, defeated and also afraid of what would happen. "Well, you could give up your spying and stuff and join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said excitedly. "Well…" She said. She then thought over her life as a dark mage. It was always evil work. Something that she didn't like nor dislike. There was only one problem. A big problem. "Natsu, I-I would love to, but… I- my daughter is back at the guild… I can't just leave her like that." She said sadly.

"Well then, how about we bust her out of there? But first, I want to know why you were saying those things this morning." He said. "W-What things?" She said, slightly afraid of what would come. "You were asking your mother to come back. To not leave you. Is she- is she really gone?" He asked. Ultear sighed. "Yes. She was the one that defeated Deliora." She said.

"Wait, you mean you're Gray's master's daughter?" He asked. "Y-Yeah…" She said, still sad about mentioning her mother. She was surprised however, when his hold on her turned into a comforting hug. One of understanding.

"I know how you feel. I never knew my actual family, but I had Igneel. When he left me, I couldn't handle it. I became bitter to others, and only put finding him ahead of everything else. But then I came across Fairy Tail, where I learned that there are other things in life worth living for. It led me out of my depressed days, and made me form bonds with other people." He said as he gently stroked her back. "Don't worry about what happened in the past. What's done is done. Nothing can be changed of the past, and if you could, you shouldn't. It wouldn't be right." He said, effectively destroying Ultear's hopes of changing the past to be with her mother again.

She understood his reasoning. She had just been too stubborn to admit it, and see through to it. Changing the past could be catastrophic. Nothing would be the way it was now. Even if she could go back in time and change something, it wouldntve worked like that. If she changed something in the past and it ended up with her and her mother, how could she have learned Arc of Time magic in order to be with her? It became a paradox. She understood that no matter what, she can't actually change the flow of the universe. She had to let go of that feeling.

She closed her eyes as tears began to form. Natsu noticed this and continued to hold her to comfort her. "Thank you, Natsu." Ultear said. The two stayed in bed for another 10 minutes before Ultear had the will to move again. "So when're we getting my daughter back?" She asked Natsu. "Well, when do you want to go?" Natsu asked the beautiful blue haired woman. "How about in a couple hours? We could go in stealthily and just snatch her, or make a dent in Grimoire Heart by fighting some of them." She replied.

"Sounds good to me, though I think the stealth mission's a lot smarter and easier. There's no way I can go against an entire dark guild with just one other person. Though, I kind of wanted to fight em." Natsu said with a small frown only to get a playful slap on the shoulder from Ultear. "You can fight them later. Right now, we're focused on getting my daughter out of there." She stated, her mother side taking over.

"Alright, alright… You know, I never actually got your name." Natsu said. "Ultear. Ultear Milkovich." She said. Before she knew what was going on, Natsu picked her up, granting an "eep" from the woman, before heading over to the kitchen to make some food. He set her down on a chair before heading over to make some food.

And so, the two ate breakfast and acted like a married couple. The only thing being that they weren't married and they weren't a couple. Ultear of course, noticed this and had a faint blush at all times. When they finished, Natsu washed the dishes before heading off. "I've gotta go to the guild to tell them that I'll be busy. Make yourself comfortable and what not. We'll leave whenever you want to." Natsu said before closing the door.

Ultear was stunned. Natsu already trusted her enough that he would leave her alone in his home? Considering she was an enemy just the day before, made this outcome rather unlikely. But, nevertheless, she simply laid on the couch, waiting for her dragon slayer to come back home.

Sure enough, he was back only minutes later. "We're good to go! I'm completely free for the day." Natsu announced as he entered his house. Ultear got up and the two exited the house.

 **3 Hours Later, Grimoire Heart's Airship**

" _Her room is up ahead. Second room on the left."_ Ultear whispered to Natsu who was in full concentration to mask their scent, sound, and appearance. Basically, Natsu was using everything he had to be pretty much invisible. How he achieved this? Why are you worried about that when they're somehow on an airship? Basically, Natsu used a new spell he created. Flame Step, as he referred to it as. It allowed the user to move around as fire. He was able to move up to two people other than himself while using this technique.

The two continued making their way to the room. Soon enough, they were at the door. They knew she would be awake, so they made a plan that as soon as they opened the door, Natsu would need to tackle her to stop her from talking.

Ultear counted down with her fingers before turning the knob and opening the door. The next thing Meredy knew, she was on the ground with a hand covering her mouth. She thrashed around before she saw her adoptive mother shushing her. Ultear closed the door before walking to her daughter.

"Meredy, I've defected from Grimoire Heart. I hope you can understand that I'm tired of killing, Meredy. Come with us. Fairy Tail will allow us a safe place to stay and we can live our lives without fear of having to be sent to jail." She said to her daughter trying to get her to understand her choices.

"Mom, I'm only here because you're here. I wouldn't stay here because I enjoy the things that they do. I care for you and only you." She said as she brought her mother into a hug. "Thank you, Meredy. I don't think I could live with myself without you." Ultear said as she returned the hug.

"Before we go though, I want you to know something." Ultear said, steeling her nerves. This was something she never wanted to have to tell her adopted daughter. "I was apart of the team that destroyed your village." She said as tears escaped her eyes. "W-what?!" Meredy exclaimed. "Y-you mean that y-you d-destroyed my home and k-killed my f-family?" She said as she began shaking.

"Yes. I was apart of the group that went there. Though, I was not the one that killed your parents. I was the one that pleaded to spare you." Ultear explained with her head down. "Now that you know the truth, do you still want to come with me?" Ultear asked as she looked back at her adopted daughter.

"You know I can't leave you, mom. You're the only one I have left. Knowing that you didn't kill my parents ensures that I'll go with you. I honestly despise the others in this pathetic guild." She said. "Can we go soon? I don't like being here." The pink haired girl stated.

"Take my hand. I'd advise you to brace yourself. This is gonna feel weird." Natsu said before beginning his Flame Step spell. The mother and daughter duo held onto his hands as he went into deep concentration to activate the spell. Sure enough, they turned into fire, and made their way out of the airship, somehow not being spotted by anyone despite the time of day.

They arrived back at Natsu's house only 1 hour later. When they got back, Meredy collapsed of the overwhelming nauseous feeling from turning into fire and flying through the skies. Ultear had a similar reaction, though she didn't fall over.

"You two okay?" Natsu asked with clear concern in his voice. "Y-yeah, I should be good." Meredy said as she got back up, albeit rather shakily. "Go lay down. You might feel better later." Natsu said as he gestured to a rather clean couch that was in his living room. Natsu then went to get a spare blanket for the girl, and laid it on her… sort of like a father would his daughter. Or at least that's what Meredy thought it felt like. She soon drifted off to sleep, and left her mother and the Fairy Tail mage to themselves.

"So, you ready to tell the guild of your arrival?" Natsu asked the former dark mage. "Yeah, I guess. There really isn't anything else to do." She said as the she got up. The two exited the house, unknowingly having their hands drift closer together before they were holding each other's hand.

When they arrived at the newly built guildhall, they were a lot closer than before. They soon noticed this, and both went red with embarrassment, turning away from each other. "S-sorry about that…" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck. "N-no, I should apologize as well…" Ultear said, her blush raging on full force.

It soon subsided, and the two were able to look at each other once again. "So, how about we go in?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Ultear replied. And so, Natsu opened the door, to show… nothing happening. Everyone was looking over at Natsu surprised to see him with a woman they had never seen before.

"Hey guys, I got someone who'd like to join the guild along with her daughter." Natsu explained. This got Makarov's attention. "Really now? Where might this young lady be?" He asked. "She's asleep at my house right now." Natsu explained. "And what is your name, Miss?" Makarov asked.

"Ultear Milkovich." She stated, causing Gray to turn back to the conversation wide eyed. "Y-you're Ur's daughter…" He said. "She said you died…" He explained. Inside, Ultear was experiencing conflict. She had hated her mother for seemingly abandoning her. Now that she knew why she had done it, she was able to let go of most of that hatred, and in placement of that, was a new feeling. Sadness.

"So, where are you from?" Makarov asked. "Well… I'm a former dark mage along with my daughter." She explained. This got some of the guild members afraid, and others began to go on the defensive. "And what guild might you have belonged to before?" The old guild master asked. "Grimoire Heart." She stated, causing Makarov to have an amused expression. "So, you're from one of the strongest dark guilds in the country? And you've brought along your daughter who I can assume was from the same guild?" The third deduced.

"Yes. I'm tired of having to run from the government. I wanted to settle down for once in life. Natsu here gave me that opportunity." She said with a genuine smile. "Well, seeing as how Natsu can trust you, I believe you are worthy of joining. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Ultear Milkovich. Where would you like your guild mark?" Makarov asked. "On my back. Midnight purple." She stated.

"When your daughter gets here, she will have the same procedure." The guild master explained. "Well then, now what?" Ultear asked. "Well, new members means party, right?" Natsu asked. "I believe you're correct, Natsu. So, party we shall." He stated before the guild erupted into cheers and chaos.

The men talked or fought, while most of the women were talking to Ultear. "So what type of magic do you use?" Mira asked. "It's called 'Arc of Time'. It's a lost magic that involves manipulating things by either decaying or strengthening them." Ultear explained. "That sounds really useful… Especially with how Natsu breaks almost anything he touches." Erza said with an amused expression.

"So, where do you live right now?" Mira asked. "Oh, I'm thinking about staying with Natsu for the time being if it's alright with him." She explained. "He is the one that got me into this after all."

"Knowing Natsu, he'd probably accept it no matter what. The guy's all about helping each other. He's probably the most selfless person I know. The only time he's selfish though, is when he has food. Even then, there are occasions where he'll give some." Erza said with a soft smile. She had grown to like the dragon slayer over the years. If not for her former rival, she most likely would've actively been going after him.

"Oooo, what're you planning on _doing_ with him?" Mira asked, her matchmaking and more perverse side taking over. "W-what are you talking about? I just met the man! I'm not about t-to f- nevermind! I'm not into him like that!" Ultear said, blushing while crossing her arms and closing her eyes, looking the other way.

"Awww, is someone playing the tsundere?" Mira asked teasingly. This simply caused Ultear to blush harder. "No! I don't like him!" She said. "Not yet anyway." Mira said. This made some of the ones there remember why Mira was still the guild's demon. She was able to tease this woman to no end.

Just then, Natsu was sent flying courtesy of an iron dragon slayer, into the table they were sitting at. "Ah geez, sorry about that…" He said while dusting himself off. "Hey, Natsu, while you're here, would you mind if I stayed over your place until I can find a home for me and Meredy?" Ultear asked.

"Sure. Stay however long you want. I don't really care. I've got plenty of room, and the house has been pretty boring lately." He said before preparing to launch himself at Gajeel. "Thank's Natsu." Ultear said. "No problem." He said with a smile before throwing himself at Gajeel, successfully punching him to the ground.

And so, the guild continued their party. At around 7, a certain pink haired girl came to the guild hall thanks to the directions of a few Magnolia residents, and the party ended up extending to midnight, as the guild had another member to party for.

"Well, it was pretty fun guys! I'll see you around!" Natsu yelled to his guild before heading off to his home. "We might as well get going as well, Meredy." Ultear said to her adopted daughter who had a smile brighter than Ultear had ever seen on her. Grimoire Heart didn't support partying or affection of any sort. Their relationship although solidified between them, was not shown to the rest of the guild.

"Eh, aright. See you guys!" Meredy said before exiting the guild hall. As Ultear was leaving, she heard a certain someone teasing. "Don't let him keep you up all night, alright Ultear?" Mira yelled to her. "Also, thanks for cleaning up the guild with your magic!" She yelled before Ultear could storm out in embarrassment.

And so the night went on.

 **4 Years Later**

"Wendy, Natsu and I are heading back. Don't stay at the guild too late, okay?" Ultear said to the young dragon slayer. Wendy had joined after a certain mission against a certain dark guild. She had since then been glued to Natsu after she found out he was a dragon slayer, and seeing his kind attitude towards her. "Alright! I'll be there in a bit." She said.

The two headed back to their home holding hands. They had began dating when Natsu had caught her doing the deed a couple years back. What a way to start dating. Ultear would most likely never live that day down, but then again, it was her fault for doing it inside his house when she thought he'd be gone for the day.

"I still can't believe all the things that have happened since I joined…" She said. "First, it turns out that one of our guild mates is a celestial spirit. Next thing we know, we're at the place where my dark days began. Then Laxus goes crazy and tries to make everyone fight, then there's the Oracion Seis mission where we brought back Wendy, then the crazy dragon chick, the alternate dimension where everything was all weird. Everything up until those s class trials when we utterly destroyed my old guild." She said as the two walked. "And now, Meredy's growing into a beautiful young woman…" She said with a sigh, though she still had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Ultear. People are gonna have to go through me if they want to date her. I promise you she'll be fine." Natsu said, bringing his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "It's been an interesting four years, you know?" Ultear said, resting her head on top of Natsu's shoulder.

The two continued walking on in the moonlight. Not a bother in the world.

 **2 Years Later**

Cheers and claps erupted from the crowd as one Natsu Dragneel kissed Ultear Milkovich on the day of their wedding. It was a magnificent celebration, and a big day for all of Fairy Tail.

"I love you, Ultear Dragneel." Natsu said sincerely to his newly wed wife. "I love you as well, Natsu Dragneel." She said with a bright smile.

 **AN: Oh boy (Patrick Voice: 3:00 A.M.!) a new one shot! Nultear as well. I have to admit, Ultear is probably my favorite female character, and I honestly think she's underrated. Hope you enjoyed the fic though! Sorry for not posting. I've been lazy, and the new operation for CS is out. I might post more often, but I'm not entirely sure. Just know that I don't have a set schedule as to when I post new chapters. I write when I feel like it. Incoming Natsu X Sayla story!**


End file.
